Tales of the dark guard book 2: Rising demons Redux
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: When Neos Drakon came to Remnant it truly wasn't by choice. But fate had different plans for him. Now while he tries to remember who he was. He deals with beings more dark and powerful then anything the world has seen before. Can he protect the ones he loves? Or is he doomed to fail. Meh I'm sure he can handle it.
1. Prologue

**Slayer: Hello! Once again we have decided to redo this chapter. But now we are in the Redux version!**

**Zack: Yep now hopefully people will actually like this one… made me sad before…**

**Slayer: So true…**

**Shadow: Wait! What about those joining us for the first time?**

**Slayer: Ah yes… well for those of you who don't know, we here at the Dark Guard productions have decided to redo all of our stories. Whether these will bring big changes or not is hard to say at this point. But hopefully this will clear away a lot of the hard to read bits.**

**Neos: For sure… this story in particular, will probably have a number of changes simply because a lot of things have been revealed in the world of RBWY.**

**Shadow: We will still be using the same base for the story though. But what can you do? That was a lot of hard work and many sleepless nights.**

**Slayer: Well that doesn't matter right now so let's just get this story going. Zack would you do the honors?**

**Zach: Sure ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions, own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Everyone: Now here's the redux story!**

(S/N Slayer's notes)

(J/N Judan's notes)

'_other language'_

_Thinking_

"_Telepathic communication"_

Tales of the dark guard: Book two Rising demons

Prologue: To start Again

Things started out just fine, Neos Drakon a boy of nine years of age, had just finished leaving the Mojave. The farewell party was rather nice since all of his friendswere there. The Courier, having known him the longest gave him a gift to grow into. It was armor that would be beneficial when the young boy was older. The Courier was a twenty two year old man with black hair, brown eyes, and a strong build. The man was at least six feet nine inches tall. Neos was rather tall for his age, being four feet four inches.

He had dark black hair and blue eyes. For clothing he wore a brown long duster with brown desert pants. Over his duster was an iron pauldron on his right shoulder. On his knees he had leather knee protectors. On his chest he wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a tactical vest.

For weaponry he had a black four foot long daito on the right side of his waist. On his left he carried a black ranger sequoia. A powerful five shot revolver using .45-70 rounds. On the sides of his vest he also had two .45 auto pistols. On his left wrist was a pipboy five-thousand given to him by the Courier after he got the "Blingboy". While on his right wrist was a steel gauntlet. For his hands he wore red fingerless gloves. Now despite being eight years of age he's unfortunately has been forced to fight in many wars and kill many enemies.

Unfortunately as well he had a slight superiority complex, mostly when dealing with what he called the lesser races. You see he was a Dragon knight, a being imbued with the power of an elder dragon. This allowed him to also take on the dragons form.

His master an elder dragon called Patriarch saw this, and wanted him to go out and meet other people. Patriarch knew he couldn't really help his student in his dimension, so instead he's been sending Neos to other ones. This most recent one happened to be a nuclear fallout waste land. Despite this Neos had quite a lot of fun dealing with the local inhabitants… which mostly involved blowing them to smithereens, but hey! The kid was a dragon.

His journey was one of great challenge and he loved challenges. Within the first few weeks of arriving to the Mojave, he encountered the Courier while he was off trying to find a man that shot him in the head. They've been together ever since. Among those who decided to leave with him to his home were… Raze'thur his constant demon companion, and ED-E a robot he repaired in a town called Prim.

The three were pretty much inseparable. Neos had just finished saying goodbye to everyone and opened up a portal to the world of Rivellon. Stepping through the three companions walked down the dark corridor of the dimensional tunnel. Raze'thur bored of the silence spoke to his companions with his demonic voice.

"You know Neos I think I'm truly going to miss that place." Turning his head to his greatest friend, Neos let out a small rare smile before addressing him.

"I know what you mean, for humans they were amazing people. Strong too, after all it's not every day a dragon, even one as young as me, loses a wrestling match with a cybernetic enhanced madman." They all laughed even ED-E though his was a happy beeping sound. Everyone in the Mojave knew about the unorthodox methods of the Courier. A more famous incident caused by the man, was when at a place called the Sierra Madre, instead of opening the way his "employer" wanted him to.

He instead took a rocket launcher to the doors and blasted his way in. It was indeed rather amusing hearing the old man behind the scenes, sputter incoherent sentences. Still slightly laughing Raze'thur continued speaking.

"Yep I must admit those were good times. In fact I doubt Patriarch will ever believe the insane adventures we had. Especially when we tell him about Muggy." Neos chuckled as he remembered the mug obsessed robot. Once again the trio went back to paying attention to the silence of the void around them. However this didn't last long as Neos and Raze'thur, started to feel a darker presence from around them.

"Raze'thur, ED-E I don't think we're alone anymore." ED-E gave out a series of beeps, suggesting he was not in the mood for a fight at that moment. Raze'thur answered him sadly.

"Sorry ED-E but we really don't have a choice here. After all if he managed to get into our dimensional tunnel… then there is no way for us to escape. However the aura our guest has feels familiar." Neos grunted in agreement and pointed in the direction ahead of them.

"Raze'thur I think we're about to find out who our guest is."

"Hmm your senses have increased quite a bit since last we fought. I'm truly surprised you both felt me coming." The trio tensed as they saw a large black demon come out of the shadows. Like most demons from Rivellon he had orange crystals forming hands and claws, as well the same crystals forming wings on his back. His head was alien in nature, and had thick tubes attaching his head to his body. The demon looked like a larger version of Raze'thur. Both Neos and hix demon companion recognized the threat. Hissing Raze'thur spoke to him with a voice dripping in venom.

"Ba'al why have you come here? More importantly how are you still not in Tartarus?!" The demon bellowed with laughter mocking those in front of him.

"Fool! I was once the great demon general for the demon king himself! There're secrets even the demon king, your father! Hasn't… taught you yet." Neos knew Ba'al was just trying to goad Raze'thur into attacking first. So placing a hand on his friends shoulder he started his own mind game.

"Don't let him get to you my friend. After all we both know he was exiled by your father for adding in Yuthor'tuls schemes." Neos couldn't help but smirk as he saw the demons red eye, glow even a brighter shade of red at his comment. He knew what a sore subject the current topic was for the former general. After all once upon a time the demon king was his closest friend. Yuthor'tuls was the demon kings was he who first decided to plague Rivellon with demons. This caused the demons to have a bad rep with the current inhabitants. But thanks to demons like Raze'thur things were slowly turning around.

"He should have just followed us! He should have seen the weakness of the mortal races and came with us to conquer them!"

"My father saw the greed and darkness in your plans and decided against it! However I must thank you for showing up. Because now the three of us can make you pay for what you've done!" ED-E started charging up his attached laser, Neos took out his Daito and one of his .45's, while Raze'thur got into a fighting stance. Ba'al also prepared for combat. The tension in the air quickly rose as the fighters waited to see who went first. However despite the anger Ba'al displayed earlier, inwardly he was smirking as the three in front of him fell for his trap.

By the time the three felt as though something was wrong, it was too late. They were jumped and pinned down from behind by three other demons. Ba'al quickly started speaking in demon.

'_Hold them down as I cast the spell!' _Ba'al quickly took a breath before speaking again.

'_Dimensional unrest!' _Suddenly everyone was surrounded by a swarm of magical energy to bright for anyone to see in. When everyone could finally see again, they were in a lush forest with bright green leafed trees. Ba'al only cackled again as the other 3 demons left and his enemies looked around in confusion.

Line break is here all right

Today was on odd day for the woman Glynda Goodwitch. First she talking with her friend Summer Rose, than she received an emergency call from Ozpin. Now Ms. Goodwitch is a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face.

Her eyes color is bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with small beads. She also wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

On her feet she wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Having both been called in she and Summer left the café they were at to go meet up with Ozpin back at Beacon academy. An academy meant to train future hunters and huntresses. The jobs of Hunters were to defend the people from the threat of Grim, along with stopping other threats to humanity. Now the grim are a strange group of beings.

They're strange for the fact that they don't have souls. Now all living beings have souls, without them they cannot survive. Normally when people do lose themthey go insane, and start searching for others souls to claim as their own. However those are just people born with souls. Grim are born soulless.

However they attack humanity with a drive unknown to any creature. Why they do this still remains a mystery. But until the next generation is ready to fight them, it falls to hunters and huntresses like Glynda and Summer to protect humanity.

"So I wonder what Ozzy has for us today that seems so urgent?" Despite knowing each other since their own days in the academy, Glynda still doesn't understand why she insists on being so unprofessional. Looking at her white cloaked friend with a sigh she proceeded to answer her question.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure. He just said that he was calling you, me, and your brother Qrow. For a special assignment."

"Wow so that means he must be quite worried if he's calling in the big guns like us."

"Quite, however I do believe he said that he'd be joining us on this mission as well." She watched as Summer's mouth practically fell to the ground when she heard that. Most days now Ozpin sits in his office signing paperwork and watching over the youngest generations of hunters. For him to actually need to be on a mission was quite nerve racking. Still the two got on the earliest ship to beacon, and made their way towards the headmaster's office. The room was circular in shape with only Ozpins desk in the center of it.

Ozpin in appearance is a middle-aged man with gray hair and brown eyes. On his face he wears shaded glass his neck is dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Despite his hair color however his eyebrows are actually black.

As the friends entered the office from the elevator's noticed another man with graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Quickly Summer ran over to her brother in law, while doing so white rose petals fell around the path she took. Summer herself had black hair and silver eyes. While her outfit consisted of a white cloak, black long laced combat boots, and a medium length black dress. The office was quickly filled with happy squeals as Summer continued to hug her older brother.

"It's been awhile how have you been Qrow? Meet anyone yet? Wait tell me about the groups you've been following!" Qrow for his credit didn't let on that she was annoying him, but instead quickly gave a brief summary of recent events. Glynda sigh in exasperation at her energetic friend and Ozpin only gave a slight chuckle before cutting in.

"I'm sorry to cut the family reunion short but we have important matters to attend." Instantly Summer stopped hugging dusty crow, and directed her full attention to the speaking.

"Alright then I'll try to keep this brief since we'll need to move quickly. You see three hours ago our monitors in emerald forest, noticed grim running away from an unknown source. At the same time they also picked up on a high energy fluctuation." Qrow raised an eyebrow at that. Usually grim never run. The younger grim always charge in head first, while the older ones actually use some strategy to fight. But if something was making them run I couldn't have been good. Glynda however was more confused on the energy signal they picked up.

"Could you clarify, why you're concerned? These things mostly end up being ruptured concentrated veins of dust."

"Yes you're quite correct on that. However this time it wasn't dust we picked up on, but rather a strange signal that resembled aura." The others in the room looked at each other with worry.

Glynda quickly reprimanded him on the matter. "Ozpin if what you're saying is impossible! No one could ever have that much aura!"

"You misheard me, I said it resembled aura not that it was aura." Qrow's brain started to rack its way around what Ozpin said.

_Aura is the energy given off by the soul. It acts as a barrier to protect us as well as empower us. If there is something like aura… why haven't we discovered it yet? The closest we got is… _Ozpin looked at the only other male in the room seeing the cogs working in his mind.

"Yes I know what you might be thinking Qrow, which is why I suggested all of us to go and investigate the disturbance. Everyone get ready I'll answer any questions on the way there."

Line break is here all right

Looking around Neos most certainly knew he wasn't in the wasteland anymore. Or even in Rivellon for that matter. _Seems like we bit off more than we can chew here. I can only guess that Ba'al is much more powerful than the last time we fought. With the way he dragged us all from my dimensional tunnel to somewhere else… I truly don't know if we can come out victorious this time._

Now normally dimensional traveling took large amounts of energy. Also it should be normally impossible for someone to take others out of their own dimensional rifts. But here Ba'al did so, which had managed to baffle the young dragon knight to no end.

The looks of confusion on his enemies' faces did not go unseen by said demon however.

"It seems to me you're quite baffled young dragon. Here let me enlighten you as to how I've done this." For some reason at that moment, Neos felt an urge to shoot him in the face, with the sequoia right then and there. However actually needing to hear his enemies monologue, he said and did nothing. Ba'al took that as his cue to continue.

"You see me and my master have found new benefactors to help us. They broke us out of Tartarus and gave us knew power and knowledge. All we had to do was help them when they needed it. Not a bad bargain no?" Neos could feel him smirking despite the demon not having any lips to smirk with. Still He wondered who these benefactors were. Because if their anything like his last ones things were about to get complicated, again.

So deciding to look into this later he nodded to his companions and charged at Ba'al. Raze'thur ran to outflank him, while ED-E started to shoot him with his laser. The sudden attack caught Ba'al off guard allowing them to have initiative.

Holding his black Daito in both hands, Neos went in with an overhead slash with blazing speed. At the same time Raze'thur tried to claw at the larger demons back. Breaking out of his shock Ba'al sneered at the pain the laser caused him, and used his right hand to block Neos, while simultaneously using his left to block Raze'thur. Neos jumped back a bit to disengage, and started to gather energy in his left hand for a magic missile. This left Raze'thur and ED'E to distract the demon.

Quickly turning around to attack the smaller demon Ba'al lashed out with his right arm to cleave Raze'thur in two. Noticing this Raze'thur quickly rolled to his left and attacked with his left claw, slightly managing to cut Ba'al before the larger demon jumped away. When he landed Neos let out his spell, hitting the large demon with seven powerful magical spears of light. Staggering forward a bit from the blows in pain, he was awarded with another round of lasers into his chest.

Growling Ba'al decided he had enough of the small metal eyebot, ran towards the laser firing robot. ED-E seeing this unloaded another round into the demon. However enraged as he was he ignored the pain, and smacked the poor eyebot deep into the forest. Seeing their companion get launched into the sky Raze'thur and Neos, screamed out his name in despair.

Hearing this Ba'al only laughed again. Feeling anger boil inside him Neos put away his sword. Looking at his opponent Neos's eyes turned into golden slits and his teeth grew sharper. Knowing what was happening Ba'al jumped back to get distance between him and the fire breather.

Suddenly a distortion appeared around Neos making it impossible to see. When it ended however in Neos's place stood a large four legged black dragon. The dragon was just as large as the demon himself. With a wingspan of twelve meters it was a rather large beast. However Ba'al knew this to be the point where the fight truly began. Raze'thur stood in awe of the dragon, for despite seeing it many times he'll never get over his friends transformation.

Getting into a fighting stance the dragon prepared to combat the demon, while Ba'al prepared to do the same. This however was the moment he had been waiting for; he decided that it was now time to get serious.

Line break is here all right

A few minutes before ED-E got sent flying Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of the group were slowly making their way towards the location of the disturbance recently being dropped off in a bullhorn. Or a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft. An airship with high armor and great maneuverability in exchange for carrying space. They all had their weapons out and were carefully scanning for any grim or for whatever they were searching for. Ozpin carried a strange cane, which seemed to have some sort of gaud on it.

Glynda was holding onto an extendable riding crop that also acted as a wand. Summer was carrying a scythe that matched her most prominent color of choice. While Qrow was holding onto a large single edged sword. The blade was separated into a few pieces, while the handle had what looked like gears inside it. The forests name was Emerald forest. An apt name because of its bright green colors. However the part of the forest they were in was probably the densest.

This caused some mutterings from Summer every time something caught in her cape. Qrow and Glynda were having similar luck, but decided to take it out on the thing they were searching for when they found it. If they found it that is, they were starting to believe it was just a glitch since they were getting near the source. Yet no sign of it has been seen. This prompted them to believe it ran off without leaving a trace, stayed where it was, or never existed in the first place. The four of them were slowly starting to think the latter was the most likely, and that it was only a glitch in the system.

However their opinions changed… when Ozpin noticed something coming at his head. He quickly ducked underneath what he believed to be some large metal ball. Unfortunately Qrow who was right behind him… was struck instead. This caused him to back into Glynda, who backed into Summer which caused the three of them to fall to the ground. Groaning Qrow muttered something about his luck before he looked down. To his surprise he saw a large antennae covered metal sphere lying on his chest.

Quickly putting the thing onto his side he got up and helped the two he knocked over up. The group of four quickly recovered and surrounded the strange contraption. Observing it Ozpin made his discoveries to his threeteammates.

"Well this is a first, I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before. Base on its design I don't think that it's Atlesian make and it certainly wasn't made in Vale." Qrow stepped up to it and picked the strange contraption off the ground holding it at eye level. He carefully turned it around to look for any markings suggesting where it came from. All he saw on it was the names Eyebot, Ralphie, and Enclave. This didn't make any sense to the natives of Remnant. However they were all shocked when they heard the contraption start beeping, and rise out Qrows hands.

Looking around ED-E had no idea who these people were. However he did know he needed to get back to the others. So ignoring the surprised looks of those around him, he locked onto the signal Neos's pipboy was giving off and flew towards it. This confused the four natives even more since it was heading into the direction they were.

Summer quickly turned to Ozpin before speaking. "Hey Ozzy you think that's what caused the signal?" With some hesitation the man answered her.

"It could be but… it looks rather small to have caused the warning to go off. Either way we must pursue, it might just lead us to what were after." Agreeing with his judgment, all of them started to run after the floating metal ball.

Line break is here all right

The dragon and demon were staring each other down just waiting for the other to move. Normally Neos is calm, level headed, and tactical. However still being young and not having complete control on his dragon instincts yet, he tended to be a little impatient in his dragon form. Which was shown when he started growling at his foe and charged at him with his right paw, which now had sharp white talons. Ba'al knowing the fight had begun once again dodged to the left, timing it right so he could aim a quick kick to the dragons side.

Seeing the kick coming Neos used his wings to spin to his right, out of reach of the offending leg. Landing on his right leg and right arm he used them to spin back towards Ba'al. However this time he used enough force to spin over the demon, allowing him to lash out with his left arm while above him. The demon ducked underneath the blow and turned towards the large lizard, which had turned himself around to face him.

Seeing a quick intake of breath was all the warning he had, as hot flames spewed forth from Neos's mouth directed at him. Uttering a quick barrier spell he managed to block the flames. However he wasn't able to defend himself from Raze'thur's claws. While focusing on the dragon he completely forgot about the smaller demon. Snarling in rage and pain he caught the demons second strike, and threw him at the dragon in front of him. The two rolled a few meters before settling in a tangled mess. Righting themselves as fast as possible they took their stances to see what the large demon would do next.

When the two saw ED-E come out of the woods,they were happy to seeing him relatively unharmed. However their faces turned to shock as they saw four humans run out right behind him. The humans looked on with utter shock as they saw the both demons and the dragon.

Summer still shocked spoke first. "Um Ozzy I don't think we came prepared for this." Glynda nodded her head to her friend.

"For once I actually agree with Summer. Obviously the world is ending."

"HEY!" Ozpin and Qrow ignored the two in favor of observing the creatures in front of them. Ozpin noted that the small metal contraption went over to the dragon and smaller demon. He was right in assuming the contraption would lead to the source of energy. However he never quite expected this outcome. It had been a while since he actually saw a dragon after all.

Speaking of the dragon… Neos despite being happy his friend returned was still shocked at the humans. Seeing Ba'al turn his attention towards them he called out to them.

"WAIT! Don't come any closer!" This shocked the hunters and huntresses as they didn't expect the dragon to know how to speak. However for Ba'al it gave him an opportunity. To which he quickly took advantage of, with quick speed the demon shoved his left claws into the dragon's chest. Neos felt the pain of both the wound and the demonic poison that was starting to flow inside him.

Coughing out hot blood on to the demons arm, he reacted by blowing fire into the demons face. Not expecting the flames Ba'al wasn't able to defend himself quickly enough. So he pulled his arm back while clutching his face in pain.

"ARRGH! You'll regret doing that DRAGON KNIGHT!"

"Ha you can give the pain but you can't take it by the looks of it." However Neos's words were just for show as he himself was feeling the effects of his wound. This forced him to revert back to his human form however. Shocking the natives even more, Qrow was the first to voice his observation.

"The dragon's just some kid! How is this even possible?" None of them knew the answer for that question. The best idea they could think of was that it was some sort of semblance. A unique power obtained by an individual. But as they watched the larger demon thrash around in pain. Summer knew they had to do something, after all the boy was about the same age as her youngest daughter. So as a mother wanting to protect a young child, she tried to rally her team.

"Come on guys! Dragon or no he's hurt! We need to help them, after all it is our fault he took the hit in the first place!" Glynda only shook her head at her friend preparing to be the voice of reason.

"Summer we don't even know what's going on! We're dealing with things beyond our scope. We need to fall back and think of what to do nex..SUMMER!" She shouted her friends name as she took off in a swarm of white petals. Intent on harming the monster before them, cursing she was soon followed by Qrow. Ozpin seeing that they actually should help. Even if it was out of curiosity took out his cane and charged at it as well. This left Glynda behind. Her face scrunching in anger she too ran into the fight.

Raze'thur truly never thought he would ever see a human running in to save them. It was in truth always them who ran to help strangers in need. However here was some that were running head long into danger. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gesture. But he knew they were way out of their league. Unfortunately Ba'al knew it to. Raze'thur watched as Ba'al quickly turned around, and hit the woman in white with the back of his left hand. This sent her flying into a tree with a loud thud. Ba'al laughed as he heard her yelp in pain.

Taking the opportunity of Ba'al's back turned to him Raze'thur jumped onto the larger demons back. Ba'al quickly noticed this and started to try and throw the smaller demon off. Qrow took the opportunity to quickly start slashing away at him with his sword. Ozpin seeing what was happening, also started to rain blows down on the large creature in front of them. Ba'al yelling in pain finally managed to grab Raze'thur's leg, and swung him at the men in front of him.

Ozpin rolled to the side but, Qrow got sent flying along with the small demon as they collided. It was here that Qrow decided the smell of the demon, was not something he wanted to smell again. He also once again cursed his permanent bad luck semblance.

"Sorry about that." Raze'thur muttered.

"It's fine but how do we fight this thing? No offense to you of course." Raze'thur gave him a look before turning towards the fight.

"You don't fight him. In fact take the other humans and leave. This fight is way too much for you."

"I highly doubt that." Raze'thur quickly pointed in front of him while looking straight forward. Turning towards where he was pointing, Qrow was surprised to see the larger demon trying to use Ozpin, whom he managed to catch as a flail to try and hit his sister in law. If it wasn't for the direness of the situation, he might have found it funny. After all it's not every day you see the headmaster in such a predicament.

Thankfully ED-E managed to make the demon let go, with accurate shots to the arm that was flailing the smaller human around. However Ozpin still hit Summer who happened to be in the wrong spot. Neos grimaced in pity and stood up. His wound wasn't all the way healed yet, and he was doing his best with his healing magic, but he knew he had to do something. Raze'thur saw his friend stand up, but before he could move Ba'al's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"ENOUGH! You worms think you can fight me! The great demon general!" Neos snorted before speaking out at him.

"You mean former general right?" The dragon instantly regretted the retort, for if looks could kill, Neos knew he'd have died a thousand times over. In a bout of rage Ba'al charged the wounded dragon intent on ripping him to shreds. However before he got there a white blur got in his way, and slashed at him with its scythe. The demon however was too angry to care about such a superficial wound. No instead Ba'al jabbed his right claws forward. Everyone's eyes grew wide with horror, as they watched helplessly as Summer was impaled with the demons claws.

Not caring for his recent kill Ba'al tossed the woman away towards Glynda. She quickly ran towards her friend, and started to try anything she could to try and save her. However the claws managed to pierce most of her internal organs, not only that but the green demon poison was clearly visible. In seconds the white reaper had given her last breath. Qrow watched as his family member stopped breathing. Watching helplessly as she died in seconds. It was too much for him to handle.

"ARGH!" Screaming with unfiltered rage and grief he charged the demon in hopes of avenging his fallen sister. Pressing a button on his sword, which quickly extended into a large scythe. Neos also felt his rage break as he once again turned into the mighty dragon. Ozpin in grief didn't act hastily knowing that would be their death. However he stood at the ready waiting to find an opening for the demon.

Ba'al was waiting for this moment however, when the dragon's emotions clouded his thoughts. He knew dragons were emotional creatures, which is why they spent so long mastering them. However Neos was still very young a child even, so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check. Laughing he dodged every blow the human and dragon directed at him.

Glynda looked up from her friend's body to see the fight, and knew it wasn't going well. The monster was tiring both Qrow and the dragon out. Putting Summer down she gripped her riding crop and made some motions with it. Instantly a magic circle appeared in front of her. She didn't want to enter the fight with the others so close to the demon, this was on the off chance he used them as shields. But… at the moment she truly didn't care anymore.

Ba'al barely had time to react, as he saw purple crystal like projectiles come towards him. While they did sting upon first contact, they weren't strong enough to do any real damage. However Ba'al knew she presented a problem. His solution was to grab Raze'thur when he went in for a kick and throw him at the blonde human.

With a cry of indignation of being thrown so many times, Raze'thur wasn't able to do anything as he hit the female. Both of them rolled off into the woods. However this time they stayed unconscious. Growling in satisfaction he turned towards the dragon, and the scythe wielding human. He could see Neos was barely standing, from the life water quickly pouring at of his chest. While Qrow was also on his last legs. Ba'al would never admit it, but he too was tiring but was in obvious better condition.

Ozpin knowing that they wouldn't last much to the eyebot still firing at the demon, trying to lay down some cover fire.

"Hey small metal contraption." ED-E stopped firing and turned towards Ozpin.

"I need to know if you can stall him for a couple of minutes. Can you do that?" ED-E looked back toward his friend and the other human. Seeing their battered states he turned back to Ozpin, and gave off determined beeps. Ozpin unable to really understand him took it as a yes.

"Okay good now when I give the signal you charge in." With that Ozpin ran to where he hoped the demons blind spot was. Neos knew he was losing too much blood, and that if he didn't treat it soon he would die. Looking at the man next to him he also knew that he was on his last legs. His eyes widened as the man over extended a scythe swing and left himself open.

_You know this is really going to hurt. _With that thought Neos steeled himself and ran in front of the man as quickly as he could, and brought up his wings to protect them. Ba'al just laughed as he saw the dragon knight go flying off into a large boulder with a satisfying crunch. He knew the boy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Watching as the dragon reverted to human form he took one last look at him. He wanted to savor this moment, and watching as blood fell down his face he knew he had won. Although he did get a cheap shot in even he would admit to that. But still he took on everyone here and beat them all.

"Hahahaha! Oh how the mighty have fallen. You know I never could get over the fact that a child defeated me. Though I suppose your training did help along with Raze'thur. But now I will squash you like an ant and prove demons are stronger than dragons." Ozpin realizing that the demon was about to crush the unconscious dragon boys head, gave the signal to the Floating robot. Who began to give everything he had to gain the large demons attention. Unfortunately for him it worked.

"Argh! You! I'll turn you into scrap metal!" ED-E Quickly started to fire even faster as the demon raced towards him. Now despite not having true AI… ED-E could feel pain, happiness, anger, and sadness. Now however he was experiencing absolute fear as the demon raced at him. His only hope was the human somewhere nearby. So he was most relieved when Ozpin, came out of nowhere and plunged his cane into the demons skull. The cane being covered in some sort of energy easily bypassed the demons stone like skin.

Ba'al started to thrash around in agony, as his brain was cooked from the aura pouring into his skull. After a couple of moments the demon fell to his side and laid still. Seeing victory ED-E and Qrow ran towards their down comrades at the same time. At that moment Glynda and Raze'thur ran out of the woods. Only to see that the fight was over. Raze'thur ran towards his friend while Glynda ran towards hers. Both she and Qrow could only stare in grief at the lifeless body of Summer.

Ozpin seeing this held back his sorrow and cleaned his cane. Deciding he should leave the other two alone for the time being, he went towards the demon cradling the head of the dragon boy.

"I hope you know we expect an explanation for this?" Raze'thur turned towards the human and nodded his head in understanding. Qrow picking up his sister moved towards them followed by Glynda. Seeing how everyone was there Raze'thur started talking.

"We are not exactly normal as you may have guessed. In fact we're not even from this dimension." Glynda tried to speak but Raze'thur cut her off.

"Please wait until I'm done to ask questions, this will take awhile." Closing her mouth shut she nodded and looked towards the ground.

"Thank you I know this must be hard for all of you, but bear with me. Now you see there are multiple dimensions out there. Each one more different than the last, my name is Raze'thur, the prince of the demons over in the world called Rivellon. The boy here is named Neos Drakon, and the robot is known as ED-E. He's a duraframe steel eyebot, meant to record conversation, hack systems, and hold stored items. He also comes complete with a long range scanner, and rapid fire lasers as you've no doubt seen. He was from another dimension as well. But Neos here fixed him up and we've been together ever since."

ED-E gave some cheerful beeps while bobbing up and down. The three humans couldn't help but smile at the display,

"But we pale in comparison to what Neos is. You see Neos was gifted with the magic of an elder dragon. Thus allowing him to take on the shape and power of one. You see we met because his master an elder dragon named Patriarch, wanted Neos to experience different and unique things. Mostly because the young lad was starting to develop a superiority complex, mostly due to his flawless victory record. We first met when I was in a terrible situation. However he saved me and I've sworn myself to him ever since. Usually I only come to him when needed. But he asked if I wanted to go with him on his next travel so I said yes. In fact we were just on our way home from our latest journey, when Ba'al the other demon you fought attacked us."

Raze'thur than looked down in remorse.

"I'm sorry all of you got mixed up in this but we never intended for it to happen. Even Neos warned you to run and now…" Quickly looking at his dragon friend in shock, he remembered that he was practically bleeding out.

"Listen I know we don't deserve it but I must ask you to tend to Neos' wounds, before he bleeds to death."

"Why don't you do it? I mean he is your friend." Glynda wasn't in the mood to help them since in her mind, they're the reason Summer's dead.

"Listen I would if I could but my hands aren't exactly made for this. Plus I've never learned healing magic." For emphases he put his hands up in front of him and waved them around. Qrow and Ozpin looked at the unconscious boy then looked each other. They both came to a mental agreement. Moving over to the boy Ozpin carefully picked him up as to not agitate his wounds more. Glynda looked on in shock.

"Ozpin what are you doing! This boy is clearly dangerous. We don't know if he'll doing anything once he wakes up! Not to mention it's his fault that…" Surprisingly Qrow quickly rebuked her.

"I don't want to hear it! We all knew that in any battle we could die. That was a fact we took to heart when we became hunters and huntresses. Summer died saving the boy. So I believe we should do everything we can to make sure she didn't die in vain." Glynda looked once again to the ground while Ozpin called for immediate evac. Raze'thur thankful for the help spoke up.

"Thank you we are forever in your debt. However I must take my leave now. I must inform my father about what is happening with the demons. Or else more might show up here. I would take Neos with me, but I can't take another person with me with my current abilities. But do not worry I'll return soon." Ozpin nodded towards the demon before he disappeared within a dark portal. Sighing they all waited for the sound of the ship to come by.

Line break is here all right

It was a week later when Neos woke up to a white room. Peering around he noticed some tubes going into his arm, as well as other areas. Trying to sit up he felt an intense head ache and a sharp pain in his chest. Deciding it would be best that to just lie back down, he didn't even notice the other person in the room until he spoke.

"Finally awake are you?" Jolting a bit Neos saw a man in green sitting beside his bed. He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Ozpin looked at the boy that has been in a coma for the pass week, and smirked at the timing of his visit that day.

"Who are you?"

"Ah thought you might not recognize me. Let me introduce myself I'm Professor Ozpin headmaster here at Beacon academy. I must ask how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by an airship to be honest." Ozpin smiled a bit until he saw a panicked look start to set into the boys eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything." Sweating a bit now Neos shook his head for no, and turned his head towards the headmaster.

"Do you know who I am?"

**Slayer: Well there we go the first Redux chapter of the Tales of the Darkguard book 2. Hopefully this was better than last time. Now as you can see, some minor changes in this chapter. But all were important to the story to run more smoothly.**

**Neos: Normally I'd be happy about this… but I literally have gone through this mess twice now.**

**Shadow: Eh… could be worse. But in any case… I am happy to be back in my own series again!**

**Neos: Your series? Pretty sure I am the main character of the dark guard series. Even back in book one was I the main character.**

**Shadow: Yeah yeah… just don't tell Jack that.**

**Neos: Whatever… well I guess we've gone on long enough. Once again send us any questions you have and we will answer as soon as possible.**

**Slayer: Yep! But now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: Whelp here we go again. Sorry for the delay but we are finally here now.**

**Zach: As a side note to those who read the original we will be having a completely new second chapter.**

**Neos: Yep! But the reason is only so that we don't have such a large time skip.**

**Shadow: So we'll just cut to the chase. Zach mind starting us off?**

**Zach: Sure… ****Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Anything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

**"Dark inner voice"**

'_Light inner voice'_

_Thinking_

"_Other language"_

* * *

Chapter One: Shadow Master

**Four years after Neos's arrival and Three years before the start of Rwby**

* * *

It was just another normal day in the city of Vale. People were walking up and down the streets and driving cars. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere; all of them were oblivious to the peace that was currently in the air. All but one at least, the person in question was sitting at an outdoor café, sipping some herbal tea and eating a small sandwich.

The person was a fourteen year old boy with white hair, which covered his eyes somewhat. His eyes though slightly obscured were blood red in color. His clothes consisted of a hoodless black duster that is opened in the front, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The seams of the duster are also colored white. He also wears black slacks and white combat boots. On the back of his coat he wears his crest which is a silver dragon, curled up around a silver crystal. On his hands he wears fingerless white leather gloves. On his left and right side are white pouches.

On his right side leaning on him, was a katana in a black wooden sheath. On the side of his chair was some kind of black and white mechanical metal box. Despite his coat and shirt if someone were to look they would see a well-toned body conditioned for fighting. The boy's name was Zachary Tanner or Zach for short, a forced self-trained Mercenary. At the moment he was relaxing and enjoying a nice deserved break from his work. At least he was until he heard his work scroll start beeping. _So much for peace and quiet_ he thought bitterly before he took the offending object from his pocket. He gave an audible groan when he saw the name and picture of the one calling him.

The picture was that of an older male with white hair and a black business suit. Sighing he answered the call.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't work for you anymore, especially after you used my other side to cause a… incident. So what do you want now Mr. Schnee?" There was a grunt and a pause, before a gruff and deep voice came from the one on the other side of the line.

"You know I wouldn't let most people talk to me like that. Most who do usually disappear overnight."

"Ha! If you tried there would be a litter of body parts from men in white suits."

"Which is why I try not to upset you, and refrained from calling you for more jobs. But this one is a bit different and I'm sure you'll be fine with this one."

"I'll decide that for myself after you tell me what the job is." This was said with a little bit of a sneer, talking to the man that owned the largest dust company on the planet always angered him. Mostly for the way the man said things as though everyone would do what he said without question.

"Listen I need you to come to my home and help train my youngest daughter for a number of weeks." Zach blinked in surprise from what he just heard. What the man said was right this wasn't a job he would normally be opposed to. However he never truly expected the man to actually ask him, to help train Weiss his youngest daughter. Especially after the "incident" but if the pay was right who was he to refuse?

"Okay I must admit the idea is exactly a bad one. But first I have two questions. One what will I be paid, and two why me? I mean can't Winter just teach her? She is in the military." There was a pause that lasted a minute before Schnee answered him.

"For the first question you'll be paid every hour you train at a rate of one hundred an hour. For the Second question… well to be honest you're the only one I know that would train her correctly. Anyone else would probably just flatter her and tell her she's doing great even if she wasn't. As for Winter… unfortunately as you said she's in the military, as such she's too busy to do it. Also there is the true statement that you are stronger than my eldest."

Zach could only sigh in understanding now, most people wouldn't care about the heiress's life; as long as they got paid they were happy. He had met Mr. Schnee's daughters a few times, when he actually came in to talk to the big man himself. Winter the Oldest was strict but deeply cared about Weiss. But… Weiss, the one he would be training was sort of a brat. _Though that part of me being stronger? Maybe in a few years but not now._ Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself he sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright I'll take the job, but I want no funny business you hear?"

"Understood and thank you for accepting. I'll need you here by elven tomorrow so you can start as soon as possible. The job itself will only be for seven weeks. Now I need to go since I have other matters to attend to." With that the call ended, irking Zach for ending it without a goodbye. Grumbling he went back to his tea that had now gone cold. Calming himself down he bent over to grab his metal case on the ground, before tying it to his back. Turning he addressed a nearby waitress.

"Check please." Said Waitress a woman in her early twenty's with brown hair and blue eyes. Looked at him curiously before speaking.

"Is something the matter? You seem a bit upset Zach…"

Chuckling he waved her off a bit. "Just a bit upset that my vacation is over. Nothing to really worry about Julie, though I probably won't be back for a while." With a sigh Julie nodded her head before going to get her favorite customers check. As for Zach he got out a note book and started to write down some training ideas.

* * *

_**This line break should be priceless**_

* * *

Like he was told he was at the Schnee's place of dwelling the next day at 11o clock. Only to once again marvel at the huge mansion which was aptly named white castle. Being a sarcastic person as well as a logical thinker, he could only think of the ridiculousness of its size as he waited to be escorted in. _Talk about announcing ones presence._

To him the house did look rather nice but the size and design made it hard to actually guard the place from harm. To someone of his skills he could easily break in and kill everyone in their sleep. He quickly shook his head from those violent thoughts, while berating himself at the same time. It was about five minutes later that a butler finally answered the door. He was a slightly overweight man with a balding head. He also had a pretty large and impressive mustache if Zach were to be honest with himself. He was also glad that the butler sounded nice as he addressed him.

"Ah you must be Master Zachary Tanner, thank you for waiting patiently; I am Klein Sieban the family butler. If you would just follow me, I'll give you a tour around the estate." Zach only motioned for him to continue, while adjusting the strap of his duffle bag he carried on his shoulder. He quickly entered the parlor to see the painting of the family in between two sets of stairs. One led upwards while the other led down. The Butler motioned for him to follow down a hallway on the left where he was led to a large dining room.

"Here is the dining hall, now breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at six." Zach nodded his head to indicate that he understood. The butler than led him out of the room and into the kitchen. It was abuzz with cooks and cleaners getting ready for lunch. The Butler stopped and turned to address Zach again.

"Here is the kitchen where all of the meals are made." He paused before leaning into Zach's ear to whisper something. "Now a word of advice no mid night snacks unless you want our head chief Victor to attack you with a butchers knife." They both laughed at that while said chief turned to give them a stink eye. Both of them cleared their throats before moving on. The Butler showed him the training area that was underground. It was rather large and had two parts to it. One was a shooting range and the other was a large dueling arena. After that he was shown to his room on the upper floors.

"Finally here is your room Master Tanner, now if you need anything just use the intercom next to the door."

"Thanks, but two things, first no need to add the master thing. Just call Zach okay? Secondly when will I be actually training Ms. Schnee?" The Butler turned and smiled at him.

"You'll be training her after lunch for about two hours every day. Now if you excuse me there are other things that need to be done Master Tanner." With that and a smirk he left Zach who could only sigh as he looked around his room. It was definitely larger than what he's used to since he lived in an apartment. A one bedroom apartment at that, the bed alone was a queen and the TV was massive being at least ninety inches.

He set his stuff down to go look at the attached bathroom. It like everything else was huge with a big bath. He left that alone for now though to go over to his temporary bed. Setting his bag down on it he got onto it and laid back with his arms behind his head. Sighing he looked at the clock to see that he had twenty minutes before lunch. He quietly muttered to himself before relaxing his back.

"Yep this is truly going to take some time to get used to." He laid there for about five minutes before getting up and heading back to the dining hall. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see the very same person he was going to train, already there. When he arrived Weiss Schnee turned her head to look at him with an upturned nose, as if he already disappointed her. Weiss was dressed in a white combat dress that stopped just above her knees, with a long sleeved pale blue bolo jacket that was zipped up.

On the back of the jacket was the Schnee logo which was a snow flake. She also wore long two inched heeled boots on her legs, the color of which were white and had black laces on the back. Her hair color was also white and done up in a lop centered pony tail. Her skin was rather pale, and she had a scar over her left eye that wasn't there the last time he saw her. He could only guess as to how the fourteen year old heiress managed to get the scar. Normally he'd say she was pretty cute. But… he couldn't get over that first scoff.

Adopting an irritated look he sat at the table. Seeing how it could seat fifteen people on each side and Weiss was sitting in the middle on the right side of it. Zach decided to take a seat on the left side and two seats higher than her, so he wouldn't have to really look at her… while also not trying to look like he was avoiding her. Seating himself he looked at a clock that was situated above the entrance to the room, he saw that he had ten more minutes before the meal started.

Sighing while thinking he was doing that a lot today, he turned his attention toward his new trainee. He decided to try and talk to her in order to break the silence in the room. _After all maybe she just isn't in the greatest of moods right now._

"So it's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Schnee may I ask if anyone else will be here?" Seeing how there were only nine minutes left before lunch, he was wondering where everyone else was. Looking at him with the same I'm better than you look; she huffed and answered his question.

"I'm afraid everyone is indisposed at the moment and it will only be you and me plus a few others here." Resisting the urge to twitch his eyes he instead nodded his head in understanding.

"I see well at least that gives us time to discuss your abilities at the moment." Weiss answered him quite heatedly after he said that.

"I'll have you know right now that my skills are perfectly fine, and I truly have no idea why my father hired _you_ for this. Honestly he and Winter should just leave me be." Zach took a few seconds to calm himself, after the clear insult to his own abilities. _I don't know why I agreed to this but I'll make sure she knows her place real soon._ But right after he thought that he frowned. _Wait what did she mean by Winter?_ Looking at the heiress cautiously he tried to guess what might be going on in that head of hers. After a moment he took a breath. _Guess it doesn't matter too much. Just hope it won't affect her training._

* * *

_**This line break should be priceless**_

* * *

After lunch they got up to get ready for today's training. Today would be about Zach taking note of Weiss's skills, so he could better come up with a training regimen that would suite her. Meeting in the dueling ring he took note of Weiss's weapon.

It was a straight rapier with a revolving chamber with different colors. Zach could guess that it was meant to channel different dusts in order to increase her fighting abilities. Zach counted at least seven colors. The rapier looked about three feet long while being two inches wide at the base and ending in a thin point at the end. It also has four prongs coming from the top of the revolving chamber making a sort of hand guard. The blade itself is silver grey in color.

He had only his four foot long uchigatana, the guard is four circular metal rings that are spaced evenly and are black in color. He would've brought his other weapons, but decided that killing Weiss even by accident wasn't a good thing. So he left all of his knives and dust bombs in his room along with his strange metal case. He did however keep his .50 silenced semi-automatic pistol inside his coat. Just in case it was needed.

They both walked to separate ends and waited for the large screen to adjust to their auras. It took a second but soon their names and pictures appeared on the screen. Underneath both was a green bar to indicate their aura levels. If one bar became red the fight would be over and the other would be declared victor. A count down of five came on screen while Weiss got into a fencing stance holding her weapon in her left hand. Zach however rubbed the back of his head and put a hand on his katana. His plan was to let her make the first move and attack accordingly. After all he needed to see what her current skill level is.

However Weiss took it as him not taking the fight seriously. Something that infuriated her, she didn't like how this nobody could just dismiss her. Didn't help that she was still upset over the last time she trained with her older sister. _I'll show him… no both of them that I can be the best!_

Then the countdown finally turned zero and a loud bell sounded. Zach winced at it but Weiss just took off at high speeds with her arm back hoping to hit Zach in the stomach. Zach recovered quickly enough from the sound to see Weiss almost on him. Despite her being fast to the normal eye, he however specialized in speed so Weiss was actually slow in his eyes. With that it was rather easy to side step to the left and watch as she missed completely.

Not quite expecting that Weiss stumbled a bit from the miss, but quickly recovered and turned to face him. Only to block an incoming strike to her head as a black blur came at her, the force of the impact sent her off a few dozen meters. Thinking quickly she summoned some glyphs to slow her down. Zach watched as she did so in interest, wondering what else the strange glyphs could do. So far the only thing he knew was what the Schnee's were famous for. Their semblance was hereditary, and they could summon those whom they have defeated in battle.

Now as he was gauging the heiress, Weiss on the other hand looked up to see Zach not even moving, with a black and white katana in his left hand and his right hand in his coat pocket. The blade of the sword was black but the back of the blade was white. She was getting even angrier at the lack of trying in Zach's body language.

Using her right hand she summoned another glyph below her before attacking him at an even faster speed. Zach however could still see her and moved his sword to parry her off to his left side. She slipped passed him but this time she didn't stumble. Instead she used her speed to back up to the front of him again with her arm held to her right side. Using her speed she attacked him with rapid stabs and slashes hoping to either disarm him or directly hit him. Zach however just blocked with the same speed of her attacks surprising the young heiress. Seeing how she wouldn't be able to get through his defense with her current strategy she backed up a few meters.

Zach only resumed his relaxed posture and waited to see what she did next. Already he could see the flaws in her technique, and noticed she seemed to have no experience against an opponent as fast as she was. Also no experience against any living, breathing, and thinking person for that matter, the way she fought suggested she was used to fighting robots. He snorted a bit at that thought. _Of course she's just fought machines not like there is anyone else to spar against here._ He quickly took note that Weiss was activating her revolving chamber on her rapier. _Seems like she's getting serious._

The blade glowed up with blue runes before she swung sending a wave of ice at him. Mildly surprised he air dived to the left and quickly got to his feet to block the rapier which was now on fire. The slash was also slightly stronger than before. He took this into account before shoving Weiss back with raw strength. Weiss was annoyed because she used both hands in that attack, Zach however was still only using his one hand.

Quickly taking her eyes off him to look at the aura screen, Weis became surprised at their aura levels. Hers was now in the yellow while Zach's was still in the green and barely any of it was gone. This only made her upset, but not in the angry way. More like I'm so disappointed in myself way.

Zach noticed the look with a frown, it upset him to see that look on someone he was training. Didn't mean that he didn't take advantage of her distraction though. Simply put he knew that she needed to learn to not lose focus in a fight. So he closed the gap between them in a burst of speed. Weiss almost didn't have enough time to bring up her weapon before once again being sent off a few dozen meters by Zach's strong sword strike.

However this time she was sent rolling and ended up on her back. Grunting in pain she used her weapon as a crutch to slowly stand up. She was panting heavily now while Zach kept on observing her movements. He was beginning to see where she needed to improve on and made a mental note of it.

Weiss took a few deep breaths before getting back into her stance. After scolding herself for leaving such an opening she got ready to counterattack. Once again the rapiers chamber revolved, however now the color was cyan. She did some sort of twirl while three glyphs appeared and she then pointed the sword at him. Instantly the three glyphs came at him as fast moving projectiles. He cut through one and then another, while dodging the third. However he never lost sight of Weiss. So he was prepared as she rushed him now with her sword glowing white. He raised his sword to block it, however this time he wasn't expecting the strength behind it. As such he was now the one thrown onto his back.

Weiss smirked only for it to change into a look of shock, when using his right hand he flipped himself back on his feet. Zach brushed himself off before looking at her. He couldn't help but grin at her shocked face. But even if he was actually impressed with that last attack, he had decided to end the bout.

"Well I guess it is my turn to attack." She instinctually blocked a sword slash sent at her head. _I didn't even see him move!_ Weiss was now starting to panic as she was barely able to block all of Zach's attacks. Each one rattled her arms and hurt her hands as she took to holding her weapon in both hands now. But a rapier wasn't meant for this kind of combat.

Soon enough Zack knocked myrtenaster out of her hands, and kicked her in the abdomen knocking the wind out of her. This sent her tumbling back on the ground; Weiss quickly tried to get up only to have Zach's katana at her neck. He turned his attention towards the screen to see her aura now in the red while his was still in the green. Backing up he sheathed his blade and offered Weiss his hand.

Still in some pain she accepted the hand and stood up while looking at him in disbelief.

"How did you do all that? More importantly why is your aura still in the green?! Especially after all the attacks I sent at you." He let go of her hand before answering her.

"To be honest I've just trained myself to overcome the many obstacles I face in my line of work. But there are always more to overcome so I've just kept training and training, besides unlike most aspiring hunters and huntresses, those I fight usually want to kill me. So you know more practice in extreme conditions."

"Yeah but you're only a few months older than me. So why do you have to do all that?" Turning around he looked towards the ceiling.

"Well to be honest if there is one thing me and your father have in common, it is our hate of the white fang. Two years ago they took something from me and now I hunt them for revenge."

"What did they take from you?" Sighing Zach looked back at her to see both concern and curiosity. He chuckled a bit and her face became angry.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!"

"I know it's just I wasn't expecting you to be this curious about me. But about what happened I really would rather not talk about it. For now just know that I'm here to help you become stronger and my past won't get in the way of that." Zach ruffled the shorter girl's hair with his right hand before walking off. Weiss only growled in anger before following him out of the training room. She would see to it that his secrets would be hers soon enough.

* * *

_**This line break should be priceless**_

* * *

The next week went by fast for Weiss. As part of her new temporary schedule she got dressed in her combat attire, and went to go eat lunch only to see that Zach wasn't there. Wondering where he was since he was always there telling her about what they were going to do that day, she sat down and ate in silence. If she told herself the truth Weiss actually missed his presence. It certainly was a nice change from the usual of her just eating in silence.

Even beat out most of the company she usually ate with. _At least with Zach he actually wants to know what I'm thinking…_ With that depressing thought Weiss quickly ate and headed off towards the training area. As she approached she heard gunshots. Walking towards the shooting range she was surprised to see Zach, firing a black and white silenced sniper rifle at targets a five hundred yards away.

He was hitting the bull's-eye each time. Impressed she approached him when he needed to reload and tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see her impressed look.

"Ah sorry I was just working on my aim a bit. After all, all I've been doing is using my sword as of late."

"No you're fine I just was expecting to see you during lunch is all. By the way your aim is impeccable, and I really don't see the need for you to work on it." Smiling he shook his head a bit before standing up. He handed Weiss the gun so she could look at it in more detail. It was very heavy, and the overall length was four and a half feet. The stock was made of metal but had a cheek rest made of white leather.

The scope was ten inches long and also white. The barrel was black except for the silencer that was white. Weiss turned it over to look at the clips which were also white; the size was .50mm and could hold eight rounds before needing to be reloaded. The rifle was bolt action with the action being white. The rest of the gun however was black.

She decided it was an impressive weapon before handing it back. She was surprised again when he twirled it, only for it to change into the black rectangular case he sometimes carried.

"Ah… you know I was wondering what that case was." He let out a chuckle before replying.

"Yep took me a while make it just right but, it truly was worth it in the end. Well enough about this it's time for more training." Zach then took off towards the sparring ring. Weiss smiled and followed after. After settling in they both drew their weapons and eyed the other. As his student stood at the ready watching him, Zach couldn't help but be a bit proud. After all her stance was now less rigid and her arms were more relaxed, a great improvement since their first spar. He did however note that her legs weren't bent, something he decided to focus on this week.

So with a smile he decided to change things up. Now when the bell rang he struck first, completely catching Weiss off guard. It was the first time he had done that. It was also the first time that he kicked at her legs. Not prepared for it she quickly fell as her legs swung out to the side. Such a fall would've ended with the back of her head hitting the ground. But Zach quickly caught her with his left arm.

"Sorry about that… but one thing you should never do is leave your legs unguarded. They are the very foundation of all martial arts and fighting style." Helping Weiss to her feet, Zach backed off to his starting place. Leaving a slightly frazzled Weiss, seeing this he smirked before speaking again. "Alright let's try that again." Shaking herself back to consciousness Weiss nodded her head. The heiress was actually very shocked that Zach had actually caught her. Not just because he did it so quickly. But that he actually did so. Thinking back to all of her training with her sister Weiss frowned.

_Winter always said pain helped you learn faster… that it taught you the tough lessons. So why did Zach help me?_ Frowning Weiss decided to ask about it later and got back into her stance. Only this time she adjusted her legs a bit. This time Zach noted that it would be harder to attack them. Though he had to frown at Weiss' frown.

_Why is she looking like that? Oh well time to fight!_ With that thought he charged at his protégée again. Intent on knocking her to the ground.

* * *

_**This line break should be priceless**_

* * *

It was now dinner time and Weiss felt exhausted as she ate. The one who put her into such a state was happily eating next to her. Something that he started doing on day five of the tor-training. Deciding now would be a good of a time as any. Weiss spoke up a bit hesitantly. "He-hey Zach? Can I ask you something?" Raising an eyebrow Zach only shrugged, thus prompting Weiss to continue. "Why… why did you stop me from hitting my head earlier? I mean you never stopped me from hitting the ground before, so why now?"

Looking at her curiously Zach answered the question. "Well… all the other times I've made sure to not let you fall in such a way. I just miscalculated; after all I don't want you getting too hurt. But with that attack you could've ended badly, especially since your aura wasn't completely up yet. Which reminds me… you always need to have that up, even if you're not in a fight. That way no one can ever get the jump on you."

Weiss looked down at her lap with a nod. "That makes sense I guess…" Her passive demeanor was starting to worry Zach. He had never seen the heiress like this before.

"Hey… are you doing alright?" A bit surprised by the question Weiss looked at him before looking away with a nod. Sighing but understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. Zach rubbed the girl's head before speaking again. "If you don't want to talk that's fine. After all we've only barely just met. But I just want you to know that if you want to talk I am here for you alright?"

That had surprised Weiss quite a bit. She wasn't used to people saying that to her, the only other person who had said that was Klein. But he was busy and couldn't be around her all the time. Before she had thought that Zach was only interested in his paycheck. But now… she wasn't so sure. Deciding to have a bit of faith in him, Weiss nodded to Zach's little promise. It was small but it was enough to satisfy the mercenary. So with after ruffling the heiress's hair one more time he began eating again. Chuckling a bit at the girl's annoyed expression.

After that they got ready for bed preparing themselves for the next day. That quickly turned into the next week and then the week after that. Soon it they had started the fourth week. Only this time there was a little surprised in the middle.

That surprise was… "Winter! What are you doing back so soon?" It was Weiss' older sister Winter. Examining her, Zach took note of her, she was a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire was colored navy blue, white and gray colored. It consisted of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants had garters incorporated into them. She was also just a few years older than Weiss.

As he examined her, Winter also examined him ignoring Weiss a bit. Taking note of Weiss' saddened expression of being ignored; Zach decided to help his student out a bit. Even if he noticed the irritated expression on Winter's face.

"Hey I do believe Weiss asked you a question. One of which I believe both of us would liked answered." His tone was slightly disrespectful and while Weiss appreciated what he was trying to do… she also really didn't want to get on Winter's bad side. Though even she was surprised by the answer Zach's question got.

"I heard that my father had hired an unknown to train my sister and got curious. So deciding it had been long enough I came back to access her skills myself. After all while you _might_ be strong that doesn't mean you can teach." If she noticed the irritated look on Zach's face Winter didn't acknowledge it, but quickly turned to her younger sister. "I do hope that you have improved greatly over these last few weeks. Else I'll have to deal with this boys failure myself." Now for the first time in the conversation Weiss got a bit annoyed. For while she knew that Winter was only looking after her. That didn't mean she liked having her teacher insulted. After all he had helped her in strides over the last few weeks.

With that thought she spoke up. "No need to worry Winter. Zach has been a wonderful teacher, he's helped me improve not only my stances… but my endurance and the time it takes me to use a glyph." Zach couldn't help but smile with a nod. Winter also did the same for a moment before going back to statue mode.

"I see… well then has he helped you with summoning?" That got Weiss to recoil a bit. Seeing this Winter frowned. "I guess not… have you not told him how important that is?" Seeing where this was going Zach quickly spoke up.

So clearing his throat so the attention was on him once more he rebuked Winter a bit. "Weiss did in fact tell me the importance. However… before working on that I had decided it would be best for her to work on the basics." With a smile he turned to Weiss before continuing. "And in that category… the most important category I might say. She has improved in leaps and bounds." Weiss couldn't help but smile back, happy for the praise. Something which she rarely… if ever got.

Winter however just raised an eyebrow. "Leaps and bounds… well if that is the case, might I have a show of her improvement?" For the first time in the conversation Weiss looked afraid. Seeing this Zach quickly tried to stop what was happening next.

"Sorry but we already have a schedule-"

Winter quickly cut him off. "Oh I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just be summoning some beowolves to fight her. So if Weiss has improved like you said she did. Then this will be rather easy." At the look Weiss gave Zach knew something else was up. He was also not happy at the way Winter was talking about her.

"First off… Weiss is right here. So stop acting like she's not… secondly for some reason I don't trust you. For while you say beowolves you aren't saying what kind." Once again he was interrupted, only this time by Weiss who saw her sister getting angry.

"It's fine Zach… I am sure I can handle a small test of skill." Zach looked at her a bit worried. But nodded his head in understanding, and with that they all went down to the training room. Zach making sure to keep close to Winter. For while he didn't want to hurt the soldier, Zach also wanted to be close enough to stop her if things got to out of hand. Now down in the arena once more Winter gave the rules of the fight.

"Now then in order to test you I will be summoning a number of beowolves to fight you. Beat them all if you can, also try to not to disappoint us." Weiss' expression hardened a bit at that, but softened at Zach's words.

"Don't listen to her too much, just do your best. After all I'm sure you'll do just fine." Seeing Weiss' smile made Winter frown as she looked over at Zach.

"You shouldn't give her empty compliments… trust me Weiss needs a stern hand to guide her. Not a feeble one." Ignoring Zach's glare Winter turned back to Weiss who had gotten ready. Raising an eyebrow Winter could actually tell that her younger sister had improved. Her stance and confidence showed that, but by how much? Winter decided to stop stalling and see for herself. "Alright we shall begin now." As soon as those words left her mouth Winter created a wall of whirling ice around Weiss. A bit worried now Weiss kept her guard up as white werewolf creatures stepped out of the whirlwind. The beowolf summons then quickly charged her.

As this was happening Zach began to furiously question Weiss' older sister. "What are you doing?! You never said anything about a whirlwind of ice!" The older woman simply scoffed at his tone.

"It's fine… after all an enemy wouldn't tell all he was going to do. Plus I only summoned some mid-tier beowolves so it should be fine." Zach couldn't believe this woman as he called her in his head. He also couldn't help but blame himself for not setting the rules better. In the end he could only hope that Weiss would be fine. For while he knew she could handle herself… he also couldn't help but remember her scared face from before.

Meanwhile in the whirlwind, Weiss was slashing and hacking in a precise manor. She had learned very quickly that it was best to try and end a fight as soon as possible. Of course even though she learned that, Weiss just couldn't end her spars with Zach in such a fashion. But with simple beowolves… well she was quickly aiming her rapier at exposed eyes and necks. Instantly killing the summoned creatures.

It was a testament to just how far she had come in the last few weeks. Not to mention her striking power as well as her endurance was much better than before. In the end this allowed her to keep on destroying the mid level creatures of grimm. Upon now visibly seeing her progress, Weiss couldn't help but smile. Outside the little whirlwind however… while Zach couldn't help but smirk at his protégées skill. Said protégées sister was frowning. She had been hoping to make a point, to prove that Zach was teaching her younger sister incorrectly. But even she had to admit the progress was… well in her own words… decent. Unfortunately her pride was getting in the way.

Winter saw the smirk on the mercenaries face, and was reminded of someone else who always wore the same look. Which in turn infuriated her to no end. So upon looking back at the little whirlwind she created. Winter decided to kick things up a notch. Something that went unnoticed on the outside, but something that was quite noticeable on the inside of the whirlwind. Upon seeing the larger more heavily armored beowolves now attacking her. Weiss couldn't help but become worried. After all these guys were even faster and stronger than the ones she had just destroyed.

Is was testament to Weiss' discipline that the young heiress didn't panic. Instead she resumed her stance and thought of another strategy. Looking for any kinks in their armor, as well as memorizing their move set as she dodged around. Weiss managed to come up with a plan of attack. Something she was good at before but had been improved upon by Zach. This time as she destroyed the beowolves, Winter's frustration became more apparent. Enough so that Zach could pick up on it.

"What's the matter? Didn't expect Weiss to improve so much from proper training now did you?" Note that Zach knew that insulting the Atlas special operative wasn't a good idea. But with the way she had acted earlier… well suffice to say that Zach felt a bit vindictive at the moment. The young man was starting to really care about Weiss, though it was just in a older brother younger sister sort of way. Unfortunately… the older Schnee who was Weiss' older sibling didn't take to insults all that well. So with a developing sneer she decided to increase the difficulty again.

Inside the whirlwind Weiss couldn't help but grimace as hulking bear like creatures stepped out to attack her. "Ursa… just what is Winter trying to prove?!" Once again having to adapt. Weiss was about to just give up, but then she remembered Zach's confidence in her and took a deep breath. "NO! I can't give up!" With renewed determination she activated her Myrtenaster. Quickly switching to the red dust inside of it Weiss ran forward to and slashed at the first Ursa. Successfully cutting it in half, then with her momentum she went on to swiftly cut a swath through the other monstrous bears.

Outside the whirlwind Zach was starting to worry. Mostly because he had been keeping track of Weiss' aura levels, and though he had improved upon the girls' endurance. Her levels were in the lower yellow. So deciding that enough was enough, that Weiss had proven herself enough. Zach spoke to Winter once again. "Alright… I think that's enough. I do believe Weiss has proven herself a few times over now." At this point Winter was sweating a bit, not only from the exertion from summoning so many creatures. But also from what she felt at least… her incoming loss. She didn't like losing, no she hated it.

So coming up with an excuse she retorted. "Oh? Already losing faith in her I see? I guess that means you know that she won't last much longer." She couldn't help but smirk at the look of rage of Zach's face. _'Heh… I got him this time.' _Unfortunately for her, she didn't quite know the reason why Zach was angry.

But she soon learned as he snapped at her. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?! NO! Weiss has indeed improved, but even so she hasn't reached our level yet. In fact if you could just get your big head out of the ground. Then you'd notice that her aura is getting rather low." Winter was honestly surprised at his response, and looking up to the screen she had to agree with what Zach had said. But he had also said something which had irked her. So letting up on the whirlwind and the summons she turned to him. Only to be annoyed as Zach ignored her to go and check up on an exhausted Wiess.

Said Weiss looked up at him with a smile. "So… ho-how did I do?" She was out of breath but still standing. So with a smile of his own Zach ruffled the shorter girls hair once again before answering the now pouting heiress.

"I think you did wonderfully. You've certainly improved over these last few weeks." This made Weiss feel actually truly proud of herself. So letting out a breath of relief she sat down on the floor. With a smirk Zach was about to comment, but was cut off by Winter.

She also didn't sound too happy. "Do you truly believe that?" Zach couldn't help but scowl before turning to Winter, upon seeing his expression Winter quickly elaborated. "Do you truly believe that you're on my level? A bit arrogant for a kid don't you think?" Narrowing his eyes Zach quickly thought of a little scheme before speaking up confidently.

"Am I on your level you ask? Well I do believe I have to say yes… yes I am." Winter's frown deepened as she unsheathed her sword. A slim and rather long looking silver colored saber.

"Alright then how about a little spar between the two of us then? After all it might also help Weiss learn something." Weiss couldn't help but grimace at this, while on the other hand Zach looked rather bored. He had just about enough of the older Schnee, and though he knew she really did care about Weiss. Her terrible ability to teach, her pride, and desire for everyone to perform up to her standards… had grated on his patience. So deciding to teach the woman a lesson Zach stepped forward.

Detaching his katana and sheathe from his side, he prepared an iaido stance. "If that's what you want then I'll be happy to oblige. Just don't let your pride get in the way of a clean fight. This ends when the other has their aura just barely in red." Although she was scowling Winter nodded her head in acceptance. Weiss on the other hand looked between the two in worry. Not quite sure if she should let this happen, or try and stop it. Sensing Weiss' apprehension Zach turned and spoke to her reassuringly. "Don't worry Weiss, I'll make sure this doesn't escalate. Just stand back and pay attention, trust me it'll do you some good to see something like this." Though still worried Weiss did as instructed.

As the heiress backed up fifty feet and the aura monitor recalculated for the current spar. Zach couldn't help but smirk at it, that was also when Winter decided to attack the distracted Zach.

Or at least she thought he was distracted, instead he knew his opponent would try and do something like that. So with a smirk he stepped to the right of her thrust while unsheathing his sword at lightning fast speeds. The specialist didn't expect such a maneuver and wasn't able to do anything her adversary struck at her middle. It hurt… it hurt a lot as she was struck with enough force to send her flying thirty feet away. Eventually she hit the ground and managed to roll back unto her feet. Now with an angry sneer she looked up only to see Zach upon her, aiming a downwards slash at her face.

Winter then instinctually did what anyone would do and jumped back. However Zach was counting on this, and while she was still regaining her footing he tossed his sheathe at her. Not expecting this maneuver Winter raised her blade and blocked the surprise attack. However that's when she noticed the shadow attached it, holding the improvised weapon in place. Realizing her mistake too late, Winter was unable to block the next attack which hit her from the left shoulder down to her right hip.

Quickly did she back up in pain, realizing that if it wasn't for her aura she wouldn't have been cut right open. Finally did she understand just what kind of opponent Zach was. He wasn't someone who fought for sport, glory, or even to take prisoners. He fought to defeat his enemies as quickly and efficiently as possible. Looking for any and every opening, using his opponents own stances and attacks against them. It was the same type of fighting style that he was teaching Weiss. It was a fighting style befitting of a warrior… no a killer.

It also didn't help that Zach's semblance seemed to let him control shadows. Shaking her head Winter gripped the back of her sword and pulled out a secondary weapon. It was a short rapier that she held in her left hand.

Taking this as the specialist getting serious, Zach used his shadow to bring his sheathe back. Only to once again get into another iaido stance, Winter couldn't help but grit her teeth at this. For it was indeed a good counter for her fighting style. Begrudgingly the eldest Schnee knew that she'd have to get serious in order to win this bout. For if there were three things that truly got under her skin... they were a certain always drunk huntsman, losing, and being proven wrong. If she lost this bout… well then she'd have to deal with those last

Charging forward she decided that wouldn't happen. At her approach Zach narrowed his eyes at the glyph behind the special operative. Already he could see some white feathers coming out of it. Within that same instant he understood that her frontal charge was just a distraction. So stepping to the left he unsheathed his sword and in a blink of an eye hit her middle. At the same time he swung his sheathe in a reverse grip at the glyph. It was good thinking on his part for he managed to break the neck of the nevermore… a large crow like monster. As it came out of the glyph, Winter could only grit her teeth at this. Flying back from the blow she managed to right herself up before hitting the ground again. Stopping her momentum by planting her blades into the ground.

However before she could try anything else Zach spoke. "Looks like we're done here." At her confused look the mercenary pointed towards the aura screens. Now looking at it herself the older Schnee gasped for a moment. Already her aura was in the red.

"But… But how? We didn't fight for that long… and you didn't hit me hard enough to do that!"

With a smirk Zach walked over to Weiss and patted her head before responding. "It was all Weiss' doing." Both Schnee's now looked at him in confusion before he explained with a large grin. "You underestimated her Winter… you see your aura was already low even before our fight. You summoned too many Beowolves and Ursa during your little so called "test". So basically Weiss here was the one who truly defeated you." Winter could only stare at the two, while Weiss could only stare at her teacher. The smaller girl was surprised. She had absolutely no idea that she had done so well. It… it made her happy, for once Weiss finally felt as if she accomplished something.

As for Winter she could only hang her head down. _I guess I was wrong…_ Sighing she sheathed her swords before giving the two a small bow. Then without saying anything she left the training facility. Weiss could only frown sadly at this.

"I guess I am still a disappointment then… seems like nothing I do will make my older sister proud of me." Looking at Weiss sadly Zach decided to wrap his arm around a now shocked Schnee before speaking.

"Hey… I'm sure in some ways Winter is to. But your older sister just might be too stubborn to say anything. But hey if she isn't that just means Winter's not a good older sibling. I on the other hand couldn't be prouder. For you had exceeded my own expectations." Weiss couldn't help but smile at that. For it was nice for someone to appreciate her hard work, for someone to actually be proud of her accomplishments.

_Not a good older sibling huh? Maybe… but I know that you'd make a good older brother Zach._ With that Both decided to take the rest of the day easy. After all In Zach's own words…

"You did enough training for today."

* * *

_**This line break should be priceless**_

* * *

Soon enough the weeks went by and the time came for Zach to say goodbye to Weiss. Both were pretty heartbroken about this, seeing how they had gotten pretty close over the time they spent together. However Weiss knew her new older brother figure had other things to do. They promised to keep in touch and talk as well as try to hang out in vale sometime. But seeing how over protective her father was they didn't see that happening often.

Zach for his part couldn't have been prouder of Weiss's improvement, and happier to see he made a difference in her life. As they were talking to each other and saying their goodbyes before Weiss asked him something.

"You know I plan on applying to Beacon right?" Looking a bit skeptical at the random question Zach nodded his head. "I was wondering when it's time… if you would also be applying, with your skills it would be easy to do." Zach put his left hand to his chin and thought about it. After a few seconds he lowered his hands and shrugged, before folding his arms.

"To be honest… I'm not too sure if I will. I mean I already have a stable amount of work and I have quite the pay. So in truth I really don't know, and besides that any team or partner I was assigned wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

Giving him a determined look Weiss tried to convince him."Well I think you should apply, after all with a legal hunting license you could get more jobs than an average mercenary."

"That may be but I also have my own issues to worry about." Weiss only looked down and nodded her head in understanding at this. During his stay Zach had finally told her what had happened to him in his past. He was quite thankful that she didn't judge him for it. If anything it only made her look up to him even more. For her it was nice to actually have a good role model. Even if he was only a few months older than her.

"That would be a problem. But you've haven't had anything like that here at all, even though in the beginning I was rather rude towards you." She looked down in shame before he laughed and ruffled her hair again. She only huffed in annoyance but didn't do anything since was used to it.

"Don't worry about it, and besides that wouldn't be enough for me to truly be angry at you. Mostly for the fact that I know you can't hurt me." This made her scrunch her face in annoyance since even after her improvements. She never did get Zach's aura down below the green. Zach said goodbye and started to walk down the courtyard towards the street. Before he was thirty feet away he heard Weiss call out to him. He then turned to look at her.

"You better apply to Beacon! Because I want to be able to fight you and beat you! You understand that!?" Zach laughed before turning around again, before waving his hand in a mock gesture of agreement.

"I understand Ms. Schnee and I hope to see just how much you've improved by then! Take care Weiss." She smiled as he left and turned around closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Shadow: Aww…. How adorable… there needed to be more bloodshed in this chapter! I mean… where's Whitley?! That little punk should've been cut in half!**

**Zach: I don't think Weiss would've appreciated me doing that…**

**Weiss: No… I most definitely wouldn't have. Besides… despite him being an annoying spoiled brat he is still my brother.**

**Neos: Well we've already killed off Ruby's mother… but I guess I can see where you're coming from.**

**Slayer: Yeah… in anycase we hope you like the new and improved chapter. Also sorry for taking so long to come out with this. We got busy and I also couldn't bring myself to get motivated to write this.**

**Zach/Neos: ….**

**Slayer: Well I guess we should end the chapter. Hey Weiss for the first time would you like to do the honors?**

**Weiss: YES! Finally some recognition! Ahem… Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Judan: Hey I just got here what di-transmission cancelled.**


End file.
